


post workout - mikasa x fem! reader oneshot

by swoftbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, wlw sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoftbun/pseuds/swoftbun
Summary: everyone needs to unwind after a workout, right?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 99





	post workout - mikasa x fem! reader oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s been a while since i’ve uploaded on here! enjoy this short one shot that i got bored and decided to write :) keep in mind this mikasa is s4 mikasa who is 19!

꘎♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡꘎

with a loud, exaggerated sigh, you lazily plopped yourself onto your girlfriend’s sofa, crossing your legs and grabbing her roku remote.

“finally,” you spoke out. “the gym was excruciating.”

mikasa chuckles as she sets her keys down. “you could barely lift a 5 pound dumbbell and had to sit and watch me work out. excruciating is strong wording.”

you stick your tongue out and proceed to throw a pillow at her. she catches it without flinching and walks over to you before planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

“you’re annoying” you whine.

“and you’re cute.” the raven haired woman smiled.

you giggle as she she continuously plasters your face in kisses.

your hands found themselves in her toned shoulders as she continued. 

mikasa pulls away and your giggles stop immediately. “are you okay?” you ask, a worried look plastered on your face.

your girlfriend smiles softly and caresses your cheek, brushing her thumb across your soft lips.

“i want to take things a tad bit further.” she murmured softly. “is that okay with you?”

you nod eagerly. her touch was always so soft and tender. you’ve been longing for it for countless nights, especially when your fingers were deep inside of yourself while you’d breathlessly moan her name.

without hesitation, she picks you up bridal style before carrying you to her room. without even getting the chance to sit up properly, mikasa dives right for your neck, sucking on the flesh.

a breathy moan escapes you as her plump, soft lips meet your neck. her slightly calloused fingers traced your sides until they settled at your thighs before giving them a slight squeeze.

her long, slender fingers ghosted in between your legs until you felt them near your heat.

“please...” you beg. 

a strained whine leaves your lips as you felt her soft plump lips on your nipple. her other hand tugging on your soft mound.

mikasa kissed your lips gently. “i love it when you beg for me, angel. tell me what you want.” she hummed.

“i want you here..” you mewled, shyly pointing to your clothed heat.

raising an eyebrow, the raven haired woman tilted her head and questioned, “you want me to finger that little pussy?”

you nodded eagerly, needing to be touched. 

mikasa holds eye contact with you as she slides down to face your cunt. using her teeth, she slides your laced panties down and discards them before folding your legs to meet your chest.

the moonlight pouring in from the window cascaded across her pale skin which was flushed with red. her muscles flexing as she leaned back down to face your bare pussy.

you tangled your fingers in her hair as she licked a flat stripe across your folds, earning a broken moan to fall from your lips. 

“fuck, please- please keep going..” you panted. 

mikasa groaned, gripping your thigh with one hand and holding your hip down with the other as she began devouring your cunt mercilessly. unholy slurping sounds mixed with strings of swear words rang throughout the room as your girlfriend continued eating you like a starving animal. 

tears streamed down your face as you chanted her name as if it were some sort of ritual. “please don’t stop, god please don’t stop..” you whined.

mikasa pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her bottom lip to your clit. “look at me.” she said sternly. 

her gray eyes locked with yours as she slipped her middle finger into your cunt with ease before pulling it back out and staring at the glossy coat on her slim fingers. “god, you’re so fucking wet and so tight even when i add one finger. do you think i could fit another?” she challenged.

you looked away out of embarrassment. mikasa grabs ahold of your face with her free hand forcing you to look at her as she slams to fingers into your pussy, her palm hitting your crotch and causing a loud slapping sound as she pounded her fingers into you.

“you’re such a good girl. taking my fingers so nicely..” she reached up and gave you lips a peck as her fingers continued filling you up repeatedly.

“mm- please- faster..” mikasa chuckles and slows down before picking up her pace, causing your face to twist into a delicate “o” shape. 

“that’s it, baby. cum for me. such a good girl. my girl..” she cooed.

you felt your climax reaching as her tongue flicked your already sensitive clit. legs shaking, you orgasmed, squirting and making a mess of your girlfriend’s sheets as well as her face and bangs.

your legs shook as you whispered apologies for messing up her sheets. in response, mikasa chuckles at your slight embarrassment and kisses your forehead.

“i’ll run you a bath and you can soak while i change the sheets okay?” she hums, stroking your flushed cheek with her thumb.

you nod as you sit up weakly and watched your girlfriend disappeared to the laundry room in search of fresh sheets. you smiled to yourself.

you were grateful to call her yours.

˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹


End file.
